A Year Abroad
by Ancient Alchemy
Summary: Zoe is offered a chance to become a foreign exchange student in California, USA. What she doesn't realize is that more then one Hogwarts student was offered this. A love triangle with Drama, Angst, Romance, and some comedy. HG, DM, & Original Characters


**Disclaimer:**

I own everything that is not familiar. Original characters, places, descriptions, etc. J.K. Rowling owns the rest.

* * *

_Back Cover:_

Zoe was just your typical witch, learning, making friends, being happy, inside of the protected walls of Hogwarts. She was third in her class, and by far, one of the prettiest girls in her grade. What was she missing? Adventure, different experiences, things she long craved for but could and probably would _never_ achieve. As her seventh year came to the end she was summoned by Dumbledore. He offered a once in a lifetime opportuinty. The thing she had craved for ever since her first year. A new adventure into a wizarding school in the United State's own California. She thought she was the only one going. The only Hogwarts student who got this honorable gift. But how wrong she was. She was accompanied by the two students she could never pass. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.Become apart of the love triangle that forms between these three exchange students, and perhaps some American students. Not only sparks will fly in this typical story of teenage love, angst, and drama.

* * *

**A Year Abroad**

_Chapter One: _A surprising offer

* * *

Zoe walked down the halls of Hogwarts. She was surrounded by some close friends, all of them in Ravenclaw like her. She liked to think she was just an average witch. No smarter, prettier, or better then anyone else. Just average. Her blonde hair was wound up in a loose bun with a small pink lily poking out one side. She loved flowers, there was always a fresh one in her hair. She was a pretty average height and body shape. She stood at five foot three inches, which she always boosted up to being around five foot seven inches with her corset style boots. Her friends all felt she was born in the wrong era. Her style matched that of the renaissance era. Her floor length Hogwarts robe fit snugly around her corset bearing body. The wind whistled through an open window and threw her robe tightly across her body. It showed a thin body that most of her friends envied after. Through all of the beauty that every one but herself could see, she remained a sweet and selfless person. Her mind and wit matched that of her appearence. She was third in her class, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were the only two to stay ahead of her. She felt that soon, very soon, she would be able to pass Malfoy. The only damper on her spirts was the fact that she knew she would never meet the grades of Hermione. Everything else about her life seemed perfect. At any given point in the day she would be seen laughing with her countless amounts of friends, studying to catch up and get ahead, or helping other students in need. The only people to sincerly detest her were those who lived under the house of Slytherin. But, that was too be expected.

Zoe and her friends chatted happily about their tests they were to take in no less than two weeks. They were all in their seventh year. It was their final year at Hogwarts. Zoe; however, would not be done with her learning experience at the end of this year like the rest of those in her year. She was heading off to America on a foreign exchange. A flash back of her conversation with Dumbledore made her daze off as she remembered what was said. It was only a few nights before, and confirmed this morning when her permission slip from her parents arrived.

* * *

"Twizzlers" Zoe said softly. She swiftly went up to Dumbledore's office and stood outside. She gave a soft knock on the door and waited for the headmaster to allow her to enter.

"Enter" Dumbledore said shortly. Zoe opened the door and looked up at her headmaster.

"Ah, thought it was you Zoe. Come, come have a seat. Would you like a lemon drop?"

"Oh, no thank you, sir."

"Shame, no one ever takes one." Dumbledore said quietly as he popped one into his mouth. His face crinkled up slightly as the sourness of the candies caused their effect. The sight caused a small giggle to escape from Zoe's mouth. His brilliant blue eyes shinned brightly as they took in her giggling face.

"Now for the reason why I called you up here." The statement caused Zoe to stop smiling and come to complete focus. She had forgotten why she came up here, well then again, she didn't know why she came up here. The fear of being summoned by the headmaster had been chased away by her laugh. The fears hit her like a wave lands upon the earth.

"Relax Zoe. You haven't done anything bad to be in trouble for. Have you?"

"What? Oh, why no I haven't sir."

"Good. As you may very well know, you're third in your class. That rank has offered you a very special chance. If you take it, it will change the rest of your life. There is no way to tell if it will be good or bad. In more then seventy-five cases out of a hundred the change has been very good. So to get to the point. How do you feel about foriegn exchange?" The words echoed through out the office. Zoe sat in her chair starring at Dumbledore. She looked frozen in place, her eyes were the only part of her that gave away her mind's rapid movement.

"Do...do...do you mean how do I feel about going on one? Or just about the whole thing in general?"

"Well, I mean about going to America for a year. That would mean, yes how do you feel about going?"

"Wow. Sir. Just, wow. How, how did all of this come up?"

"Well I'm in constant contact with the other headmasters from around the world. There are wizarding schools across the globe, but not very many. We must all keep in close contact to make sure we know what is going on around the world. All of you are our future after all. Over the past few months one of America's schools, on the west coast, has been hinting at doing an exchange. I finally forced him into talking about it. We decided to take students who are graduating this year, that way they won't miss out on anything back home. You would be required to stay at the school and take classes. It would be very much like Hogwarts, just with a different scenery, castle, atmosphere, and classmates. So, how about it? Are you interested?"

"Umm. Can I have a couple of nights to think about it, and to write to my parents about it?"

"Why certainly. I'll send you another note on Friday to come and see me. If you have not made your decision by then I will start to look at other candidates."

"Okay. Thank you sir."

* * *

Mandy Brocklehurst, Zoe's best friend, pulled her down the corridor.

"Day dreaming again? Tsk, tsk. Remember what happens when you do that? You run into things, or miss corridors. Potions is this way remember."

"Sorry, just thinking over the conversation with Dumbledore again."

"How many times are you going to think over that. You have no other choice. You are going."

"Ho-"

"Shh! I will here nothing on the matter until you've your done in Dumbledore's tonight and have told him that you're going. Your parents want it, I want it, Terry wants it. What else is holding you back? You won't be missing anything. Just getting a late start on finding that perfect dream job at the ministry. Besides, don't you think they'd want you more for an Ambassador if you already had some global experience. So no more talk of this." With that finale to the conversation, the pair of them walked into the dungeon, behind the rest of their friends.

* * *

That night as Zoe and Terry, her boyfriend, walked out of the library a small girl called out behind them.

"Zoe! Zoe Willis! Stop."

"Oh, I'm sorry. What do you need?"

"I was told to give this to you."

"Oh why thank you..."

"Branstone, Eleanor Branstone."

"Okay, thank you Eleanor."

"No problem!" And with that the small girl ran between the two of them and out of sight.

"That was all kind of...odd." Terry Boot said shortly.

"Yes, yes it was. She seemed nice though."

"Mmhmm. Are you going to open that letter and go talk to him and give him your answer, or shall I?"

"No, no. I'm going."

"Ms. Willis,  
Would you please make your way up to my office this night, the 24th of April, at precisely 8:30 PM for a short meeting.

Thank you,

Albus Dumbledore,  
Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

"He wants to meet at 8:30. Good we have some time to sneek over to the kitchen and get some bread. Maybe we shouldn't have skipped dinner."

"No we shouldn't have, but the substitute was rather nice." Terry purred innocently into her ear. A small giggle escaped her ear and caused her to blush slightly. "You're so cute when you blush." He leaned in and gave her a small kiss on the lips. Which turned into a somewhat lengthy kiss, both tearing apart when they heard footsteps.

"Alright, let's get going." Zoe said shortly and took his hand in hers. They walked past a group of first years, all in their house. They gave a short nod and smile to them before making their way down to the kitchens.

* * *

Zoe looked down at her watch.

"8:27! When did it get so late. Oh Terry why must you distract me so! I'm going to be late and it will be all your fault." She said with a small smile on her lips, fully knowing that it wasn't all his fault.

"Because I just can't get enough. Besides I've never seen you put up a resistance." He stood up and looked down at her. He grabbed her and held her for a moment, planting a kiss on her forehead. "Now get going. You better tell him yes. Do _**NOT**_ let me hold you back here. If you say no I'm just going to break up with you anyways." Zoe looked slightly startled, but nodded her head. She grabbed her cloak off of the desk it was laid across.

* * *

"Come in Zoe." Dumbledore said in answer to her short knock at his door.

"Sorry professor. I uhh...I just lost track of time."

"Yes, our loved ones can cause for that to happen." A knowing look was twinkling around in his eyes while Zoe blushed slightly.

"Sit down, make yourself comfy. Would you perhaps like some butterbeer? I just had a house elf bring up some."

"That'd be great, Sir."

"Now have you made your decision?"

"Yes I have." Zoe said after a short sip of her butterbeer. The warming sensation spread through out her body. She gave a short smile in response to it. "It took some persuading on my parent's and friend's part, but I have decided to go. I rejoice at the wonder offer you are handing to me."

"Great! That is what I was hoping to hear!" Dumbledore seemed to liven up at her answer. "Now to get down to all the small petty details."

Zoe stayed in Dumbledore's office for well over an hour. She finished her butterbeer and was halfway through a second when they came to a close.

"Well. I think you have got a good feel for what will happen over this next year. If you have any more questions, you know where to find me. Do you have an owl?"

"Yes, well a family one."

"That'll do fine for over the summer. Once you get to America you can use their school owls. I feel I have held you long enough. Please, go and enjoy the company of your friends. You will regret not spending as much time as possible with them, _especially_ Mr. Boot. Good night Ms. Willis.

"Good night, Sir." Zoe strolled out of the room with her butterbeer, almost finished, in her hand. She thought over what all she had just commited too. It was certainly going to be an interesting year.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Alright, the first chapter is up. I had a dream about this. I'm going on a foreign exchange myself in...6 days. I had a dream that Hermione and Draco came with me. Obsessed, you may call me. And I won't deny it. Heh. But yeah, hope ya'll enjoyed it.

* * *

**Next Chapter**:

In the next chapter we will get to see the meetings that happened between Hermione and Draco. Summer will come, and so will the trip to America. They all must travel by airplane, that is promised to be an interesting time. What happens when four witches and three wizards must act, dress, and travel as muggles. Something out of the ordinary that's for sure! We will also meet the headmaster and see the trio's new school.


End file.
